Invasion of the Mary Sues
by Beastfire
Summary: Tertiary genre: romance. Here is the long awaited antiMary Sue story! READ and REVIEW! Please?
1. The Problem Starts

Chapter 1: The Problem Starts

Beastfire: Guess who! Yeah, I've returned! Here's the beginning of "Invasion of the Mary Sues"! YAY! First off, the disclaimer. I own Shorty, Ivy, Booty, and the Mary Sues. The Monkey Team, Jinmay, and Mandarin belong to Ciro Neili. Ichigo belongs to Whitefairy. Lugh and Liam belong to Lmann. Jet, Malachite, and Bloodstone belong to Twister91. Senya belongs to Animefangirl11. Frus belongs to guy who reads too much fantasy. And, recently, I saw a few movies…one of which was…STAR WARS: EPISODE III!

Ivy: So, boss, I remember seeing Star Wars: Episode III too. Why didn't you mention the fact that me and Frus were there?

Beastfire: Well, I just assumed-

Frus: Well, don't!

Beastfire: So, anyway, we were at a drive-in movie theater, and my parents were watching the movie in the car while me and my sister sat outside…and these two had decided to sneak along…

_Flashback…_

_(Beastfire, Ivy, Frus, and Beastfire's sister are watching the movie outside. Beastfire's sister goes into the car.) _

_Beastfire: (whispering to Ivy and Frus) Is this movie cool, or what? (reaches into the popcorn bag, thinks she brought up some popcorn (but it's really Frus' arm), and takes a bite)_

_Frus: (in pain) OW! YOU RAJATA! (Heehee…I just made up a swear from his home planet…and there's plenty more where THAT came from!)_

_Beastfire: Oh my God, Frus, I'm so sorry! I thought you were popcorn!_

_Frus: "Sorry" doesn't make the bleeding stop! _

_Ivy: (panicked) Holy crap, Frus, are you okay? (glares at Beastfire and sets her foot on fire) _

_Beastfire: OW! (all start fighting in a dust cloud) _

Frus: Just so you know, Beastfire, my arm's still kinda sore from that.

Beastfire: What can I say? My mouth is my strongest feature.

Ivy: (muttering to Frus) Really? I always thought it was her smell. (both laugh)

Beastfire: I heard that! That is so not true! Here's the chappie! And, this chapter is from Ivy's POV.

It's a really slow day in Shuggazoom. Man, I hate days like this! It's so slow, people are paying good money to see paint dry! That's no exaggeration, either…they really are. It's times like this that I wish my brother were around, but no. He's back home on Earth. Chiro's busy with his girlfriend Jinmay. The kid hasn't even hit puberty yet, and he's got a better love life than me! Gibson is in his lab with Senya, so I can't go bug him. Sprx and Nova are doing, uh, something…I don't know if she's getting ready to pound the crap out of him or what. Ichigo and Antauri are off together, doing I don't know what. Otto and Jet are training with their son Malachite. I wonder if he's letting them win or not, because when I trained with him, he whooped my tail badly. Frus is in the corner of the room I'm in, sleeping. I'm glad he only sleeps a couple hours per day, or I'd be even more bored than before. Now, I hear his voice coming from the corner.

"Bad clown," I hear him say in his sleep. "No pie!"

Upon hearing about clowns, I suddenly jump about ten feet and look around frantically.

"Clown?" I scream. "WHERE?"

My screaming wakes Frus up and scares him and we both look at each other and scream back and forth for a few minutes. Well, at least I'm no longer bored! Finally, he gives me the "Ivy, you're-such-a-freak" look that many people give me. However, it's different coming from him. I don't know why, it just is. From anyone else, it means that they want to pound on me. From him, it's more like he thinks I'm weird in a good way. I think I like him too, but…well, I've had my share of failures. Sure, he's a nice guy, but so was my first boyfriend JR.

I remember how me and JR were out one night and crashed our car into a tree. There was a guy in the tree and he jumped down from it and busted the windshield…a plate glass windshield, to be exact, and most of the shards hit me. This dude was right out of an urban legend, having a hook for a hand, and he went right for JR's throat first. I couldn't do anything to help because of all that glass I got nailed with. The killer set the car on fire and that's when my healing power first manifested.

I also remember my second boyfriend Kyle. He started out great too. Then, I made the mistake of telling him I was a mutant and then he tried to use my telekinesis to his advantage, wanting me to help him steal some top secret military tech. This tech was a new gun, designed to kill any target, making it impossible to shoot just to wound. Well, I figured out his plan and used my telekinesis to fire it at him. He died instantly, the creep. I wanted him to suffer.

My third boyfriend was Ron Stoppable, and he was also a nice guy. We'd had a relationship and were in the middle of our first make-out session. That was when Wade called in, with breaking news: me and Ron were twins. Both of us stopped mid-French, eyes wide, and turned to the side to spit it out. Both of us were taking cold showers and looking at each other strangely for a week. THAT was the epitome of awkward…until I met Ichigo's fairy princess of a brother. I never went out with him, but it's still on my "Love Gone Horribly Wrong" list.

Speaking of Ichigo, I see her enter the room and approach me.

"Have you seen Antauri?" she asks, exuding that girliness that just creeps me out.

"I thought he was with you," I reply.

"Huh?"

"I saw you and Antauri go that way."

I point to the left.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"How sure?"

"Very."

"Positive?"

I smack my forehead in annoyance, and look over to Frus for help, but he's gone back to sleep. 'Perfect,' I think. I show Ichigo to the room that Antauri is in, and we see Antauri with a white monkey with blue eyes. She looks like Ichigo, but has a certain air of perfection about her. I think I know what she is: A Mary Sue, a perfectly created female that can replace anyone…and she's kissing Antauri. Antauri's eyes take on a dark green glow. Neither of us can believe it. I look over to Ichigo and see her start to tear up. Antauri notices me and slams the door shut, locking me out, as well as Ichigo.

We walk over to Gibson's lab, and on the way, we meet up with Senya. There's this feeling of foreboding in the room, as Senya has a question.

"Has Gibson come by here?" she asks.

"You haven't left the lab in the past few minutes and are now coming back, have you?" I ask cautiously.

"No. Why?"

I don't say anything, but I head for the lab. Senya and Ichigo follow, and we open the door to see a Mary Sue clone of Senya with Gibson. We're already too late. Gibson's eyes have already taken on the same dark greenish hue as we'd seen with Antauri. Senya is about to go investigate, when her clone sends an even better version of her Freeze Breeze attack at us, forcing us back as the door slams. All three of us go to check in with Chiro and Jinmay. Same results as with the other two. The real Jinmay finds us after we get the door slammed and asks about Chiro.

"Chiro's with a clone of you," I tell her.

She tries to go check out the situation, but we discourage her from doing so, to avoid what had happened the last two times. All of us see Nova with a punching bag.

"Hey, Nova? Have you seen Sprx lately?" Senya asks her casually.

"No," says Nova. "Why? You want him? Go ahead and have him."

We check in on Sprx and see that the jerk's eyes are also dark green…and there's a Mary Sue clone of Nova with him. Déjà vu, man. Déjà vu. The clone throws us out…and I don't mean figuratively. She literally picks us up and hurls us out on our butts…everyone else landing on me. This is getting extraordinarily frustrating. Then, something clicks in my mind…Jet could also be replaced. Speaking of Jet, she finds us. Malachite isn't with her.

"Any idea how Otto and Malachite are doing in their training?" Jet asks.

"You mean you're not in there with them?" I ask.

"Well, no. It's a father-son training session."

I take off running for the training room. This can't be good! Just as I reach it, Malachite is sent flying at me. Luckily for him, I'm there to break his fall. Not so lucky for me, though…his saws just narrowly miss hitting me in major blood vessels. He gets up and helps me to my feet.

"Something's wrong with mum," he tells me worriedly.

"Uh, squirt, I hate to break it to ya, but that's not your mom," I reply, then I quickly continue. "BUT she's fine, and she's-"

"What's going on here?" Jet asks from behind me.

"Right behind me, as you can see," I finish.

As I explain to them about the situation, Malachite tells what he saw.

"She kissed dad, and his eyes turned green."

"Was this green a dark green?"

"Yes."

"Just as I thought."

Before I could say anything else, a loud CRASH is heard, accompanied by a big cloud of smoke. I know what THIS means…my best friend from Earth has arrived. Her name? Shorty…and she's not technically from Earth, but she did live there for a while when we met. Shorty's two-foot-six with blue skin, shoulder length blue hair, blue eyes, fangs, and she wears a green ¾ length sleeve shirt, black jeans, a transparent vinyl green and black duster, and green biker boots. Also, she has…issues. Y'see, my theory is that her diet throughout childhood consisted of lead based paint chips, 'cause she's an IDIOT! One day, her brain actually swam away from her! I know. I was there. So, anyway, Shorty comes in, practically in tears. When she gets emotional like this, she hugs people…actually, no…more like squeezes the life out of them. I happen to be the only one she knows, and as I feel the grip increase, I could swear I see my whole life flash before my eyes. I can barely breathe, and I hear Senya tell Shorty, "Let her go! She can't breathe!" Shorty drops me and I suddenly know how a fish feels when it's out of water.

"So, what's the problem, Shorty?" I ask when I can actually breathe again.

"It's my boyfriend. He's found someone else! And she looks like me, but she's not me, 'cause I'm me!" she begins crying again.

Before she can hug me again, I hide behind Jinmay, since she's the tallest.

"Here's what my boyfriend looks like!" Shorty shows us a picture.

"Uh, Shorty?" I begin. "That's a picture of an old boot."

"Yes. Booty."

"It's missing half a toe."

"He's so hot!"

"I think that half a toe was CHEWED off!"

"Oh, the times we've had together!"

"Are the laces supposed to look like they've survived through 'Nam?"

"I miss my Booty!"

"Is that MOLD growing around the top?"

"Why, Booty? WHY?"

"Holy crap, I think there's a SNAKE living in there!"

I throw the picture away from me when I receive confirmation that it indeed is a snake that I see in there. As we all think about this, one thing comes to my mind…FRUS! What if some Mary Sue clone of me comes after him? I run into the main room where he's still asleep. That's when I see her…the clone. She gets ready to kiss Frus.

"HEY!" I yell. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Frus wakes up from my yelling and isn't too happy.

"WHAT THE REPMAC?" he yells, swearing in Tserofese. "CAN'T A GUY GET HIS OVIPAC SLEEP AROUND HERE!"

Even though he doesn't need much sleep, he still needs about a couple of hours a day. He hasn't had his two hours of sleep for a few days, so he's really tired. I kick my clone in the chest and I set her internal organs on fire. As she writhes on the floor in pain, I throw her out the window. I know she'll be back, though. This whole Mary Sue thing must be stopped, at any cost…

Beastfire: That's it for chapter 1! Next time, the Anti-Mary Sue Alliance is formed, except for two members, but this is just the first formation.

Ivy: The invasion's started!

Frus: Sorry about yelling like that, but-

Ivy: Hey, it's fine. I could always stand to add more swears to my vocabulary. That's always really fun.

Beastfire: Well, please review! And please join or subscribe to my C2 category "Mutated Insanity"?


	2. The Alliance

Chapter 2: The Alliance

Here's chappie 2! Thanks for your reviews!

(Ivy's POV)

Not long after the attacks, the others meet up in my room, including Frus, who's just woken up. He looks around at the other girls, but he can't help but stare at Shorty. She looks back at him and can apparently sense something…his power over metal. I see Shorty change herself into a wolf. Just because Frus can control metal, Shorty thinks he's actually made of it. Y'see, Shorty's favorite food is metal. She's also a shapeshifter, one who can turn into anything that's not food or people.

Shorty charges at Frus, but I pull him out of the way and slap her across the face. She changes back to her regular self.

"What the heck is wrong with her?" Frus asks, kinda freaked.

"That's just Shorty. She'll eat just about anything."

"Owwie!" Shorty whines. "You hit me, meanie!"

"Well, you tried to eat Frus!" I yell back.

"Is that your boyfriend?" she asks.

Both me and Frus blush for a moment, and then lash out at Shorty. He tries to create a weapon to use on her, but she eats it right out of his hand…almost taking his hand with it! Frus manages to pull his hand out of her mouth, only getting a small scratch, and a whole lot of drool. We both take a good look at it.

"I'll be back," Frus says, turning to leave so he can clean off his now Shorty-fied hand.

I stop him and explain the situation. We take care of his hand right there and then we all get down to business.

"Ladies," I begin, receiving glares from Frus and Malachite, "and Frus and Malachite. As you're all probably aware, we got a situation here. The Super Robot has been invaded by a very potent, unspeakable evil. An evil known as…a Mary Sue!"

I'm answered by eight blank stares. So, I explain to them what Mary Sues are. Basically everyone gets it, except for Shorty. I try dumbing it down for her, but not even that works! Now, my head hurts. Then Malachite explains it to her and it works.

"Nearly every dude here has had their mind taken over by one. These Mary Sues look like us, but possess none of our flaws," I continue," and just about all Mary Sue attacks end up with the victim acting completely different than normal. And the girlfriend is replaced, doomed to remain alone while the Mary Sue preys on the guy's thoughts, feelings, and bodily organs."

Okay, so that last charge sounds kinda bogus, but I SWEAR it's true!

"What we need to do," says Jet, "is find these clones and destroy them."

"And how do you propose we do that, huh?" I ask skeptically. "These things are hard to kill."

Jet brings out 5 hand grenades, 21 flamethrowers, 50 bazookas, and a plasma cannon. Our jaws all drop to the floor.

"Where'd you get all that?" I wonder aloud.

That's when Crystal walks in with her sword and some crystal shards. I growl at her, remembering the time she stole my beer. Many of the others know her from Jet's wedding, where me and Frus learned her real name.

"Crystal gave them to me," is Jet's reply.

"And where'd SHE get them?"

Crystal grins evilly and is more than happy to explain. "Well, I got some from a friend, some from after a nuclear war on another planet, some from Skeleton King in exchange for some VERY interesting stuff on Ivy and Frus, and-"

"WHAT?" me and Frus yell enraged.

Then, we formulate a plan.

"Well, then," I tell her, "I guess you won't mind if we tell everyone something about you."

Frus takes out a megaphone (don't ask).

"HEY, EVERYBODY!" he screams into it, nearly destroying Senya's eardrums, "GUESS WHAT CRYSTAL'S REAL NAME IS? TOYOTA! I REPEAT, CRYSTAL'S REAL NAME IS-"

Crystal reaches both hands out at us, pinning us to the wall by our throats. We glance over to each other and do another Mind Meld. I use my painkinesis on her while Frus uses his powers to create metal spikes to poke Crystal in the hand. She drops both of us at the same time and tries to get at us with her sword and shards. Shorty's second favorite food happens to be crystal rock, so she eats those.

Crystal chases Shorty out of the room. The rest of us just watch. They come back after a while. Shorty had, on the chase, spit out the weapons and now Crystal comes in, takes her weapons back, and leaves. Probably to prey on some others shorter than her. The rest of us now decide to become an alliance and fight the Mary Sues.

"But," I say to them, "we could use a couple more members. I think I know of one…"

"And I know another!" Nova says loudly, hearts appearing in her eyes.

We leave to find these guys.

Beastfire: And who are these guys, exactly? Well, in chapter 3, we see who they are, and all the girls are given a test. Please review and I know this was short, but I was going through writer's block, but just a little!


	3. Tests Are Evil

Chapter 3: Tests Are Evil

Beastfire: Hiya, peoples! Thanks so much for reading the first two chappies! So glad you like it so much!

(Ivy's POV)

We all come to the arcade and see Liam walking out. I hover in front of him.

"Hey, Liam," I say with a grin.

Liam looks me right in the eye.

"What is it you want?" he asks kinda nervously.

We all tell him what's going on.

"So, can ya? PLEASE? Don't MAKE me use the Bambi Eyes on ya!"

Of course, I use the eyes on him and he tries not to give in. Key word here: "tries". In actuality, it works on him. We all go to look for the next one. Nova suddenly looks over at a street corner and releases what I like to call the Hyper Fangirl Scream. There, on the corner, is Lugh. She runs over to him and his eyes widen in fear.

"Oh, (bleep)," he says, looking around desperately for someplace to run.

Too late. Nova tackles him and begins to hug him like there's no tomorrow. The rest of us watch in amusement. After explaining the situation to him, we ask him if he can join the team, not as if he has much of a choice considering Nova's unrelenting hug. The whole team now gets back to my room, a.k.a. HQ, and the guys all leave the room. I wonder where they're going…

A few hours pass, and a few figures in black robes enter the room, each one smaller than the last. The last one seems to be swimming in his robes, as he trips and begins swearing in Tserofese. I have no idea what Frus and the guys are up to, but I have my doubts…But I have to laugh about this.

"Frus," I laugh, "what are you guys doing?"

He throws the hood back and glares at me.

"How'd you know?" he asks.

"That robe's, like, a hundred times bigger than you."

"Oh."

He comes out of it, blushing.

Liam looks at all of us girls.

"Okay, ladies," he begins. "In light of the whole 'Mary Sue' situation, us guys have come up with a test, just to make sure you're not Mary Sue clones yourselves."

Lugh gives each of us a huge test booklet and a pencil.

"You have three hours to complete it, starting…now."

I open the booklet and read the first question. It's one involving math…wait…ALL of them involve math! This is gonna be a long three hours…Hmmm, if X2+4X-120, what are the factors? WHO CARES? I just go through and randomly fill in answers. This isn't so bad after all!

I give the guys my test and grab a beer. After the others finish, the guys look through the tests. When Malachite gets to mine, he shows Liam, Lugh, and Frus. The four of them begin giggling like little girls. I feel my temper rising.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" I yell.

"Ivy," Frus says, trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. "Since when did two plus two equal five?"

"I've never been that good at math! So sue me!"

"Did we forget to mention part two of the exam?" asks Malachite.

"Part two?" we all ask together.

"Yeah. The physical exam."

There is a collective groan of annoyance. Jinmay goes first, then Senya, then Ichigo, then Shorty, then Jet, then Nova (after a lot of protesting and the use of a crowbar), and I'm last. When I go in for it, the guys are all in Gibson's lab. Apparently, the clones and the other girls' boyfriends have left. And I thought I had déjà vu before? I've been in this lab several times, usually instead of being sent to Med Bay.

"First things first," Liam begins, taking out a thermometer. "Turn around."

Uh-oh. I've heard this before, right before Gibson stuck that needle in my butt. This time, I do the smart thing and slap him across the face…ten consecutive times. As he rubs his face in pain, I hover up to him and look him straight in the eye.

"Try it. I dare ya," I growl, eyes glowing.

The guys back away slowly…except Frus. He's seen me mad at him before, and this is nothing compared to that time. Also, I think he likes me. Why don't I acknowledge this, you may ask? Well, there's also the matter of my reputation, other than my bad love life.

"Okay, so let's just assume her temperature's normal," he says.

Next comes blood pressure. That's a little high, but that's because I just slapped the crap outta Liam and haven't yet calmed down. So, next, we head to the training room and I go up against them in a competition. Four to one…I like these odds! Okay, not really, but I might be able to kick their butts…

AN HOUR LATER…

The fight ends with Liam and Lugh trying to separate their weapons from one another, since I had telekinetically fused them. My tail's currently healing from the newest fracture. Malachite's kinda dizzy, and Frus has a sore arm. Basically, the fight ends in a draw. Man, I love Saturdays…my healing power actually works.

"Okay," says Lugh. "I think we've established that you're not a Mary Sue. You made several mistakes in that fight-"

"I don't wanna hear about 'em!"

So, I pass, evidently. Cool… Now what?

Beastfire: That's it for this one. Next chapter, the team splits into three subgroups, and two stay behind. Please review!

Ivy: I have a feeling I'm gonna be left behind…

Beastfire: You'll see, now won't you?

Frus: Hey, Beastfire, I have a question…how do you keep a psycho fanfic writer in suspense?

Beastfire: I don't know. How?

Ivy: We'll tell ya later.

Beastfire: Yeah? Well, how do you torture a meerkat and a half-Ethyal?

Frus: Oh, I think I know where this is goin'…

Beastfire: You take some duct tape and stick it on their backs where they can't see it…after drugging them, of course.

Ivy and Frus: (look at each other's backs) So THAT'S what happened last night! (reach to pull the tape off each other's backs and they rip it off, pause, and scream in pain)

Beastfire: Heehee…I am so evil. Review…NOW…please?


	4. How to Split Up to Kill Mary Sues

Chapter 4- How to Split Up to Kill Mary Sues

Beastfire: Hello, all! Time for another fun-filled chapter of "Invasion of the Mary Sues"! Aren't you all excited? (crickets chirping) Uh…okaaaaaaay.

(Ivy's POV)

Shorty's eating, but what else is new? We've all reached a low point in our planning against the Perfectionary Menace. We have no idea where to begin.

"HEY!" I hear Frus yelling at Shorty.

From what I can see, Frus was working on something like some kinda iron puzzle, and Shorty got hungry. I watch Shorty just finish eating the thing, and Frus getting really mad. He's kinda cute when he's angry…

"Shorty," I laugh. "Give it back."

"Okay," says Shorty unenthusiastically.

She lifts up her shirt, exposing her torso and a doorknob where her naval should be. The others all watch this with intense curiosity. Shorty turns the knob and opens a small door. Everyone's eyes grow to the size of watermelons at this sight.

"Is that a DOOR in her stomach?" Frus asks.

"Yeah," I tell him, unfazed.

"Okay, so why does she have a door there?" asks Senya, a little disturbed.

"That's a normal thing for her home planet."

"So, is there supposed to be a leprechaun in there?" Liam wonders aloud.

"Well, her brain happens to be in her stomach, and that leprechaun is kinda mental, y'see, so I guess maybe."

"So," Jinmay decides to change the subject, "any idea where to find the Mary Sues?"

"No," I tell her. "But I know that they had to be created by someone."

"Who do you think created them?" is the next question, coming from Ichigo.

"Maybe we should split up so we can cover more ground," suggests Liam.

"Good idea," I hear Lugh agree. "Maybe we should go into three groups of three and the other two stay here in case any information comes in."

So, the three group leaders are Liam, Senya, and Nova. Man, it's like gym class all over again…and I was always picked last. A bad feeling comes into the pit of my stomach. Senya chooses Ichigo, Nova picks Lugh (big surprise there), and Liam picks Frus. Then, Ichigo picks Shorty, Lugh chooses Jinmay, and Frus decides on me. Jet and Malachite are chosen to stay behind.

"Why us?" Jet asks, more than a little disappointed.

Senya says that she would have chosen Jet if Ichigo didn't choose Shorty.

"But why can't Ivy and Frus stay here?"

"Well," says Liam, "my group's checking to see if the Mary Sues or their creator are in some kind of underwater lair, and Ivy's the best swimmer here."

"Besides," I tell Jet, "maybe Otto'll come back here and you can try to snap him out of it."

This actually works, as Jet calms down a bit.

"We're gonna check out the city," says Senya, and I know she intends on staying on land for some reason.

"We'll check out the air," Jinmay decides, as Nova is too busy salivating over Lugh.

So, Senya's group leaves first, then Nova's. Jet and Malachite settle themselves by the computers and me, Frus, and Liam go on our way.

Beastfire: And that's it for chapter 4. I know it was short, but there wasn't much I could do with it. Sorry! I'll try and make the next one longer. Hopefully, this'll be the shortest one. Next time, Senya, Ichigo, and Shorty meet up with a couple of the guys and get a nasty surprise…DUDE! That rhymed!

Frus: Shorty's got a door in her stomach?

Ivy: Yeah.

Shorty: (opens door again) See? (leprechaun is taking a shower)

Leprechaun: D'ya mind, lassie? (slams door shut)

Ivy, Frus, and Beastfire: O.o Ooooooookaaay… That was random…

Beastfire: Please review!


	5. The First Meeting

Chapter 5: The First Meeting

Beastfire: Hey! Here's chappie 5! Y'know, I just wanna thank everyone who has reviewed so far and also those of you who joined my C2! (tears form in her eyes) This is just so cool! (bursts into tears of joy and hugs everyone who reviewed and/or joined her C2)

Ivy: Well, here's the water works again! (all members of Anti-Mary Sue Alliance whip out umbrellas)

(Senya's POV)

Shorty, Ichigo and I walk through Shuggazoom. It's nice and cool out, but we haven't seen any sign of the Mary Sues yet. I feel really sorry for Jet; Otto's her husband and his mind's been taken over by one. I feel sorry for all of the other girls, but Ivy's lucky. She was able to prevent it from happening to her boyfriend. I know she won't admit it, but we all know she's in love! I look at Shorty and she's eying Ichigo hungrily for, like, the third time since we all left. I wonder where Shorty's from…

We all come to one building and Shorty and I both cringe…it's bright pink! Ichigo looks happy, though.

"I hate pink!" Shorty says. "It's a scary color!"

She turns into a mouse and hides behind me. I know how she feels. I don't like pink either.

Ichigo walks inside and we follow. The inside isn't much better. There's pink EVERYWHERE! As we walk through, Ichigo hovers happily in front of us. But Shorty looks kinda scared of something.

"There something wrong, Shorty?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says, "there's something in here with us."

"That's just me," says the leprechaun that lives in her stomach.

That leprechaun is disturbing, as is the door in Shorty's stomach. I don't know if I'll be able to look at food the same again. Oh, well, it could be worse. This place could be engulfed in flames. Then, I hear some weird noises.

"Shorty?" I ask cautiously, "Was that the leprechaun in your stomach again?"

"No," both Shorty and the leprechaun say.

More weird noises come.

"Did anyone else hear that?"

"No," says Shorty.

"I did!" Ichigo practically squeaked.

Poor Ichigo. I know it's rough when your boyfriend's mind is the stolen property of a Mary Sue. Uh…did I just admit that Gibson's my boyfriend? I mean…well, okay, I like Gibson. He's just really smart and we have a lot in common. I wonder if Ichigo and Antauri will ever get married. Then, we all hear more noises. All three of us turn to see Chiro and Sprx.

"Oh, good," Ichigo says relieved. "You guys are okay."

She goes over to them to give them a hug, but I notice that their eyes are still dark green.

"Ichigo!" I yell. "Look out!"

Ichigo dodges just in time to avoid Chiro's "Chiro Spearo" attack. Chiro comes at both her and me, while Sprx tries to attack Shorty. Well, apparently Shorty's still hungry because she attacks Sprx and eats his right magnet. It seems to distract him as Ichigo and I try to defeat Chiro without hurting him. The real Chiro just HAS to be in there! We dodge all of his attacks and Shorty reaches out and bites him, slowing him down, but unfortunately drawing blood. For a brief moment, his eyes go back to their normal blue color and he's still the Chiro that we know. As I try to approach him, he becomes a Mary Sue slave once more and tries to bite me. He runs over to Sprx and they both run off, probably to take care of the bites that Shorty inflicted. I can't help but feel bad for them. They're my friends, and they were hurt, even if they were under someone's control. I sure hope the others are having better luck.

Beastfire: That's it for chappie 5! Hope you all liked it! Next time, Nova, Lugh, and Jinmay meet with a couple more of the guys and learn what happened. Sorry it was such a short chappie, but, well, this heat wave where I live is messing with my head. At least I only have four more days of school…and those two Regents exams in History and Physics. in a later chapter. AND Senya will have another POV in chapters 12 and 15, in which EVERYONE has a POV! Cool, huh?

Ivy: Please review! AND SEND ICE! Senya looks like she's gonna get heat stroke any second here! Heck, I could get heat stroke! (uses her hydrokinesis to fill a pool and does a cannonball into it, splashing everyone else)


	6. The Second Meeting

Chapter 6- The Second Meeting

Beastfire: HI! Here's chapter 6, and it's STILL really hot here!

(Jinmay's POV)

Poor Lugh. Nova's hanging all over him and I could swear he's beginning to cry like a baby. I've seen him looking at that Ivy girl for help. I think he likes her, but she likes that one guy Frus. As I watch Nova chase Lugh in mid-air, I can't help but worry about Chiro. My thoughts are interrupted when Lugh tries hiding behind me and Nova keeps chasing him…with me in the middle. This is gonna be a long search…

"AAAHH!" I hear Lugh scream. "NOVA, GET OFF ME!"

I look back to see Nova grinning and clinging to Lugh's back. He's mouthing the words "Help me" in my direction. I just have to laugh.

"Glad to see you find this funny," says Lugh, glaring at me.

"Sorry," I reply trying to stop laughing.

He just continues to glare and I start laughing even more.

"So, when's the wedding?" I ask evilly.

"WEDDING?" Lugh shrieks in fear. "NOBODY SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A WEDDING!"

"That sounds like a good idea," says Nova with a lustful look in her eyes.

"AAAHH! Nova! Don't touch me there! Help!"

"But, Lugh…don't you wanna be a dad? I'll bet our kids'll look a lot like you, and like me!"

I could swear he releases the girliest scream I've ever heard. Then, he calms down.

"Actually, I WOULD want to be a dad. I wonder what mine and Ivy's children would look like."

Since Nova has not let go of Lugh yet, she hits him over the head with one of her fists.

"NO! You're MINE! ALL MINE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I can see why Nova scares him. She's kinda scaring me herself. As for Lugh and Ivy having children, wouldn't that violate some laws of nature? I mean, he's a…y'know, I really have no clue, and she's a meerkat and they don't even look like they're from remotely similar species. As they argue back and forth, I hear something. I look to see…a boot?

Yeah, there's a boot right there in front of me. Weird. I take a closer look, and it jumps up and attacks me! Two of the holes are glowing green. I think it's Shorty's boyfriend Booty. And he's not alone. Antauri comes flying out of nowhere to join him. Nova lets go of Lugh and we all fly up to Antauri and Booty to confront them. But we can't hurt Antauri too badly! He's still the second-in-command of the Monkey Team.

Antauri hits Nova first with something called a Monkey Mind Scream. She just gets back up and tries to punch him. For a moment, his eyes return to their normal lime green color, but go back to being dark green. She stops dead in her tracks and is sent flying by a punch from Antauri. Lugh goes up next and they fight for a while until Antauri throws him back. Nova gets mad and attacks Antauri again. The same results come.

I'm fighting Shorty's evil boot of a boyfriend and gain the upper hand. I take Booty, get Nova and Lugh to follow me, and hand the boot to Nova. She shoves Booty right in Antauri's rear. He tries to pull the boot out but can't, so he leaves to take care of it. I hope the others don't have to deal with anything like this…

Beastfire: That's chapter 6, another short one, I know. Next time, we see how Liam, Ivy, and Frus are doing. Who do they encounter? (C'mon…process of elimination…)

Ivy: And, from tomorrow through Friday, Beastfire'll be posting chapters 7-11, one per day.

Beastfire: Why? Well, on the 29th of this month, I'll be leaving for Maine and then Connecticut for the month of July, so I'm trying to get this story up before then. They way I've worked out the whole thing, is chapters 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11 will all go up one day after another, then chapters 12, 13, 14, 15, and 16 will go up every other day. I'll still try to get online, though. Please review!

Frus: (still jealous) Lugh can burn in-

Beastfire: FRUS! (gets out a tranquilizer) ARE YOU RABID?

Frus: (growling, foaming at the mouth) No. (gets hit with a tranquilizer dart and is a bit out of it) Ooooh…pretty colors. (passes out)

Ivy: (growls at Beastfire) I could kill you for that. (attacks Beastfire)

Beastfire: Please review! (also nails Ivy with a tranquilizer with the same result)


	7. The Third Meeting

Chapter 7- The Third Meeting

Beastfire: Hello. Welcome to Beastfire's Overly Hot Fire Pit. Yeah, it's still really warm here.

(Ivy's POV)

Me, Liam, and Frus get into some new "stealth vehicle", which to me resembles a clown car. For some reason, Liam's behind the wheel. Why should HE be driving when I'M older and have more experience? Yeah, I can drive really well, so quit laughing at the thought of me driving! As Liam sits down in the front seat, me and Frus look at the back seat. It's a two person vehicle with one front seat and one back seat. So guess where we end up? That's right, in the back, sharing a seatbelt. We look at each other and smirk…we know how to get back at Liam.

"Are we there yet?" we ask.

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

This continues for a while.

"Are we there yet?"

Uh-oh. This time Liam says it along with us, then he says something else.

"HA! JINX! You can't talk until someone says your names!"

We both glare at him, until Frus has an idea. He taps me on the shoulder and tries to communicate his idea to me. Of course, I've never been that good at charades, so I'm completely clueless. I t-mail him (kinda like e-mail, only telepathic rather than electronic) to ask what his idea is and grin evilly as I find out. Then, I t-mail Liam and tell him that his shoes are untied. Lame, yes I know, but it works. Liam turns back to me, annoyed, and yells.

"IVY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU AND FRUS NOT TO TALK!"

"Why?" we ask with big grins on our faces.

"BECAUSE!"

We say it with him.

"JINX!" we both shout at Liam.

"What's his name again?" asks Frus, not trying to hide a smile.

"I think it's Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-ANNA!" I laugh.

Liam can be heard banging his head on the dashboard. After a while, we come to a stop. I get out first, tripping over my own feet. Frus comes next, tripping over me. He helps me up and we wait for Liam. The three of us look at the vehicle and Liam takes out a remote and pushes a button. The vehicle becomes a boat. Liam pushes it out to an ocean. I hover over instantaneously, but Frus looks a bit hesitant…almost like he's scared. But he's not afraid of a little water, is he? The guys get in the boat and I control the waves so that it gets to the center quickly. Frus looks over the side, groans, and sinks down to the bottom of the boat, head resting on the side. I wonder what's wrong with him.

Now, I get ready to dive in, hovering over the end of the boat. I back up and appear to be preparing to do a swan dive. Do I do one? Of course not! Instead I do a cannonball and splash the guys. Liam glares at me and I just grin before I submerge myself completely.

Oh yeah…underwater. This truly is my element. Sown here, I can just cut through the water like there's nothing there and, most importantly, my asthma lies basically dormant. Plus, since I have almost total control of my surroundings, I'm stronger and MAN does it feel good!

I swim around, trying to find some trace of the Mary Sue clones, or their creator…preferably both. As I make my way around, I could swear that I hear something behind me. I whip around and don't see anything. I've seen enough horror movies to know this ain't good. Before I can do anything else, I feel a sharp pain in my back. But not just anywhere on my back. Something hit me in the flame back there, my most vulnerable spot. Now I'm mad! I look to see what hit me and don't see anything back there. Then I hear a loud CRACK and my left ankle is in indescribable pain. That's when I see Gibson…eyes still dark green. I think he's the one who hit me in the flame, as well as the one who broke my ankle. Yes, I know it's broken! It's happened to me too many times.

Just when I think it can't get any worse, Otto comes at me head-on. I attempt to put up an invisible shield with my hydrokinesis, but nothing happens. Actually, let me rephrase that; nothing GOOD happens. One of Otto's saws begins to cut into my right arm. Before it can go more than halfway through, I grab onto the arm that it's attached to and I tear it off. He and Gibson come at me again, but turn and leave for repairs, stopping only to punch me-hard-in the face. I try to swim back to the surface, but for some reason my powers aren't working. So, I do the next best thing and scream for help.

A few seconds later, Liam comes swimming down and picks me up. He swims back up to the boat where Frus is waiting, looking extremely worried. He instantly asks what happened, and I try to explain while attempting to keep enough pressure on the wound in my arm. But this is much easier said than done when you have a very painful ankle fracture. We head back, really fast, to our HQ. On the way, I can tell that there's something wrong with Frus. I can't quite put my finger on it, though.

Beastfire: That's chappie 7 for ya! Hope you liked it! Next time, we catch up with Jet and Malachite and see how they react to what happened.

Ivy: Why do you insist on having these things happen to me?

Beastfire: Because it's fun?

Frus: Yeah, for you!

Beastfire: Please review!

Frus: And, Lugh? I'll be ready to kick your (bleep) in a later chapter…


	8. Inescapable Truth

Chapter 8- Inescapable Truth

Beastfire: Hi!

(Jet's POV)

I look over at Malachite, who has fallen asleep from boredom. There has been no word from Otto, or any of the others for that matter. I'm beginning to get worried.

I hate being left behind! Something doesn't feel right. As I think about this, a loud noise comes, waking Malachite.

"Mum?" he asks, rubbing an eye with one of his wee hands. "What was that?"

"I don't know," I reply.

The door bursts open, and in runs Frus. He's carrying Ivy in his arms. Ivy doesn't look like she's in top form. Malachite and I rush over.

"What happened?" I ask, following him to Med Bay.

I get no reply from Frus, and Ivy seems preoccupied. I wonder what happened to her arm; she's clutching it in pain. As I ask Frus again, he just turns away from me, almost like he feels guilt for whatever happened. Now Liam comes in and slaps something down on a bed. I take a good look at it and gasp. Malachite also recognizes it.

"Mum, why's dad's arm here?"

I have no idea how to respond. I look over to Frus, who gently sets Ivy down on the floor. Liam goes over, picks Ivy up, and sets her on a bed, then helps Frus up there. I take Otto's arm from the bed and confront Liam.

"What happened?" I repeat for a third time.

"Otto and Gibson happened, that's what!" answers Ivy hotly, which apparently takes a toll on her arm.

We all take a good look at it and my eyes as well as Malachite's eyes widen in shock.

"Dad and Gibson did that?" asks Malachite.

"That's gonna need stitches," says Liam.

Ivy's eyes widen in horror at the thought, as Liam gets the equipment. Then she looks at Malachite.

"Squirt," she begins, "your dad did this on his own, but I think Gibson broke my ankle."

Frus looks over at Ivy, concerned.

"Okay, Ivy," he says, "if the pain becomes too much for you, you can squeeze onto my hand. Alright?"

Ivy nods and Liam begins on her arm. She instantly takes hold of Frus' hand, and tries to explain what happened.

"So, what-OW-happened was-HOLY CRAP-Gibson came and-YAAAH-attacked me from behind, hitting me in the-(BLEEP)-flame, followed by-YEEOUCH-Otto."

Liam finishes giving Ivy stitches, but she has not let go of Frus. But I think I see her ease her grip on his hand. I can't help but let out a wee amused laugh. They notice and quickly let go, turn away from each other and blush before he looks around frantically and hands her an icepack for her face. Those two obviously like each other, so why won't they admit it? And they make such a good couple, too.

My thoughts are interrupted by a scream of pain. I look to see Liam and Malachite taking care of Ivy's ankle. Frus jumps down from the bed and comes over to me. I look at him and can tell something is wrong.

"What's wrong?" I ask."

"Nothing," he replies unconvincingly.

"Really? It doesn't sound like nothing."

"I just feel like this whole thing could have been prevented. One of us could've gone with her, but we didn't."

I tell him that it might just have happened anyway. That seems to help a bit, though just a wee bit.

"So, I couldn't help but notice the way you are with Ivy."

"What do you mean?"

"You know…I know you like her. I can tell by the way you look at her, for example."

"Uh…"

"Plus, you've kissed her."

"By accident!"

"Yeah…the first time."

"OKAY! I-I like Ivy as more than just a friend."

"As in you love her?"

"Please don't tell her?"

"Why? Not sure if she feels the same?"

"I just want to hear her say it herself."

I can feel the fluffiness taking over as a smile spreads across my face. Liam and Malachite join us.

"Well, Ivy won't be able to go much of anywhere for a while," Liam informs us, "but we should get going again. Are you and Malachite coming, Jet? Frus?"

"Actually, I think I should stay here with Ivy since her powers aren't working and she can barely walk," says Frus.

As the three of us leave, I turn back to see Frus helping Ivy off the bed and carrying her to the main computer.

Beastfire: Hope you enjoyed chappie 8! Next time, the group may have a lead on who created the Mary Sues, but someone will have to be humiliated in the process.

Frus: At least I get to be with Ivy…

Beastfire: For now. (to guy who reads too much fantasy) In a few chapters, Frus will probably wanna kill me. (hands over a tranquilizer gun) When the time comes, use it wisely.

Ivy: Please review! And Beastfire, DON'T EVEN THINK OF TORTURING ME!

Beastfire: I never think about it, anyway. I just do it.


	9. Sheer Humiliation

Chapter 9- Sheer Humiliation

Beastfire: HI! (starts singing) SCHOOOOOOLLLLLL'SSSSSSSSSS OUT FOR SUMMER! Yeah, that's right! My last day was today! Classes are now over! Yay! Sure, I still have those two tests next week and in August, I have to read _Lord of the Flies _for my AP English class next year, but other than that, I'm FREE!

(Ivy's POV)

I wonder what the others are doing. Man, I hate this. Being left behind with barely any mobility is so boring! But on the plus side, Frus has decided to stay with me. At least I got somebody to talk to. Yet, there's this strange awkward silence.

"So, Ivy?" he asks, breaking the silence. "How's your arm?"

"Still in pain," I reply, then I think of something. "Ya ever wondered who the first person to say 'I think I'll eat the next thing that comes out of this chicken's butt' was?"

"Yeah. Maybe we should check in on the others."

As soon as he says this, Jet, Malachite, and Liam come back in. Next are Senya, Shorty, and Ichigo, then Jinmay, Nova, and Lugh.

"What's going on?" I ask completely confused.

"We might have a lead on who created the Mary Sues," says Shorty.

"Actually," corrects Senya, "we've found someplace where we might find a lead."

"Really?" I ask hopefully. "Ya sure?"

"Yeah, but there's one drawback."

"Like what?"

"The place only allows kids."

"Oh."

"And we've only got one kid here, but I don't think that Jet would want Malachite to go alone."

"Dude. That IS a problem."

"Maybe we can disguise someone here as one," suggests Jinmay.

We all look around the room to find the perfect candidate. Finally, our gaze settles on one person.

"What? Why are you all looking at m-oh, no…" says Frus as he sees everyone looking at him.

"We need someone to disguise themselves as a kid, and you're small enough," Jinmay tells him.

Try to imagine the expression of incredulity on his face right now.

"But why can't someone else do it?"

"Ichigo's short, but not short enough, Shorty would eat the place, and Ivy really isn't up to it."

"Oh."

"And there's also the outfit we've got for you to wear."

"No, there is no way, I repeat, NO WAY, I'm gonna do this!"

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

Jinmay re-enters the room, but Frus is conspicuously absent at the time. She leaves the room and when she comes back, she's carrying Frus in by the scruff of the neck. I can see why he didn't want to come in…he's been forced into wearing a really dorky looking sailor suit, the kind that if someone wore it to school once, they'd get beat up by little kids for the rest of their life. If I was able to move, I'D beat him up, for cryin' out loud! If looks could kill, his facial expression would be on the FBI's most wanted list.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," says Frus amid the calls of "Hello, sailor!" coming from Shorty.

He shoots her the most intense death glare I've ever seen. I think of something to motivate him. I find my way to the floor and grab onto the chair so I don't fall. Then I let go and strut (okay, more like limp drunkenly) to Frus, put my uninjured arm around his shoulder, and begin to kiss him. I think he likes this, and I ain't complaining either!

"Hey, Ivy, you gonna come up for air anytime soon?" I hear Jet ask.

We break the kiss to see everyone grinning at us. I growl at them and the grins die. Intimidation is fun. I look back at Frus.

"Be careful," I tell him with a smile, "and good luck."

He smiles back and says, "Don't worry. I'll be just fine."

"One more thing, Frus," says Jinmay.

"Yes?"

"Your transportation."

Jinmay brings out two shiny red tricycles. Malachite goes up and claims one but Frus isn't quite so enthusiastic. He begins talking about how demeaning the outfit and tricycle are until Nova shoves something in his mouth.

"Just take the lollipop and shut up!" she yells.

So Frus sucks on the huge multicolored swirly lollipop, takes it out, says "Mmmm…watermelon", and sticks it back in. I just have to laugh.

"You two had better get going," Jet says.

"Okay, mum," responds Malachite.

He gets on his tricycle, as does Frus (who is still sucking on that lollipop).

"See ya later!" Malachite calls to everyone.

Frus just gives us a thumbs up and they leave.

Beastfire: That's it for chappie 9! Next time, we see how Malachite and Frus do on their mission. And something bad happens to a certain mutant…

Frus: (stands protectively in front of Ivy) Don't you dare!

Beastfire: But I gotta! I have a feeling you'll forgive me later. Trust me on this, I think you both will.

Ivy: I doubt it. Please review!


	10. Coming Up Empty

Chapter 10- Coming Up Empty

Beastfire: Hello, all! Here's chapter 10!

(Frus' POV)

I hate this. The "sailor suit" as they call it really itches and is the ultimate in discomfort. Why is it I let them talk me into this? Oh, yeah…there's the lollipop and, of course, that kiss. Of course, this red three-wheeled vehicle doesn't help anything. I look over at Malachite and he looks determined to save his dad. We stop when we reach the building. Both of us approach the building and start inside.

As we enter, this big guy meets up with us and basically appraises how old he thinks we are. Amazingly, my disguise actually fools him. Inside we see something like a bar but with kids everywhere. Instead of alcohol, the bartenders are serving cups of pure sugar. It's too bad Ivy couldn't do this…she'd love it. Of course, she'd love it even more if alcohol were involved. We both sit down by a couple of girls.

"Hello," Malachite says, "have either of you ladies seen or heard of a Mary Sue?"

"We're not girls," one says, a little on the annoyed side. "We're boys. What's up with the dorky outfit your friend's wearing?"

"I lost a bet," I tell them.

"You sound kinda old to be one of us kids," says the other "boy".

"I'm a prodigy."

"That would explain the outfit. All smart kids' moms dress them like that. You must be a genius!"

This isn't so bad! Nobody's ever called me a genius before. Naïve, yes. Metal head, well, that's Ivy's nickname for me, but genius?

"No. We don't even know how to spell Mary Sue," the first boy says.

"Well, they're girls and they're annoyingly perfect," Malachite explains.

"Ewww…girls have cooties!" both boys yell.

I have no idea what "cooties" are, but I really doubt that girls have them.

"One of them looks like my mum," continues Malachite, taking out a picture of Jet.

The boys look at the picture and shake their heads.

"Never seen her."

"What about her?" I ask, showing them a picture of Ivy.

"No," one of the boys says, "but I think I like girls now."

I can feel myself getting jealous as I slowly take the picture back.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. The only girls here are in another room. The pink room."

That sounds like a good place to find Ichigo's double. I go there to look and find…just a bunch of little girls having a tea party. I leave and rejoin Malachite.

"Found any leads?" he asks.

"No," I respond, shaking my head.

We decide to leave and ride into an open field some ways away. The first thing I do is get rid of this sailor suit. Malachite is communicating with Jet, so I take out what's known as a cell phone to call Ivy. How did she say to use this thing again? Oh, right. I remember and call her. She doesn't really answer, but I now she's there…I can hear her breathing. Then, I can hear her…singing?

Wow. She's got such a great singing voice. I decide not to let her know I'm there, and continue to listen.

Now that she's finished, I decide to say hi. She's caught off her guard.

"What the?" she yells.

"Did I scare you, Ivy?" I ask. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Find anything out?"

"No. Nobody knew anything about them."

"Oh. Well, that was a w-"

A loud crash cuts off what Ivy's trying to tell me.

"What's wrong?" I ask, fearing the worst.

"What are you two doing here?" comes Ivy's voice…growling.

I can hear a familiar voice in the background.

"Where are the others, rat?"

I remember him as Bloodstone, that one monkey that the Monkey Team, Ivy, and I saved Jet and Malachite (well, okay, so he didn't actually NEED saving) from.

"I'm not a rat, genius!"

"Tell us where the others are!"

"Well, not here! DUH!"

"Maybe we should bring her with us for a little 'attitude adjustment'," says the other voice, one I may have heard before.

Sakko? No, if it's him, I'd hear Ivy laughing. "Excellent idea, Mandarin," Bloodstone says menacingly.

"Yeah, right! I ain't goin' anywhere with you two!"

Now I'm curious as to what Ivy's going to do.

"Really? We beg to differ."

Not two seconds later do I hear Ivy's screams of protest.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AIUTO! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS, YOU-"

I flinch as I hear a sickening crack on the other end. Great. She was left alone in her condition, completely defenseless! I should have gone with her earlier before she was attacked by Otto and Gibson. Then this wouldn't have happened. At least Jet and Malachite can defend themselves! This is not a good sign…

Beastfire: That was chappie 10! Next time, we see what happens with Ivy.

Frus: (starts growling and foaming at the mouth at Beastfire)

Beastfire: (nervously) Uh…(sweatdrop) Now, Frus, calm down…(Frus advances on her) Oh, crap…(to guy who reads too much fantasy) Uh, if there was ever a time to use that tranquilizer gun, it'd be now! (is chased by Frus) HELP! (both pause) Please review! (chase resumes) HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLP!


	11. Way Downhill

Chapter 11- Way Downhill

Beastfire: Hello, again! Here's chappie 11, the last of this week! Here with me today, since Ivy's a bit…erm…preoccupied…is Timon.

Timon: (to Frus) Who are you, anyway? Ivy's boyfriend?

Frus: Well, what are you, her brother?

Timon: NO! Why would I want to be related to THAT psychopath? (both start arguing)

(Ivy's POV)

I slowly wake up; vision kinda blurry and head hurting more than any time I can remember. In fact, the last thing I remember is talking to Frus, then yelling at Mandarin and Bloodstone, and everything being upside down, then BAM…total blackness. Dude. This feels worse than a hangover.

When things begin to come into focus, I groan in annoyance. I find myself strapped to a cold metal table, with a patch of that me-proof glue at my back. The straps are reinforced with duct tape…yeah, like I'm goin' much of anywhere to begin with. This doesn't help my temper at all.

"C'MON OUT, MANDARIN! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! SAME WITH YOU, BLOODSTONE!"

At first, I get no reply. Then I hear an intercom come on.

"Save your breath, small one."

Great. Just what I wanna hear. Mandarin's voice booming in my ears. Can it get much worse?

"That room is soundproof and electrified. If you become too much of a nuisance, I push this button, and-"

I can feel the voltage coursing throughout my body. Talk about overkill! When it stops, I try to act unfazed. It's hard, but I manage.

"That the best you got?" I ask with a smirk.

He answers with more electricity. Now I swear at him in Italian. When it stops again, I have a slightly harder time faking him out, but I manage to pull it off.

"Gonna have to do better than that, gramps."

Even more electricity is pumped into my miniscule frame. There's a slight aroma of burning fur. I think I'm having convulsions. Once again, it stops.

"Y'know," I begin, "the more ya keep pushing that little button, the less it's gonna hurt."

Of course, this is a blatant lie; the more it happens the more it hurts.

"You're really in no position to lie to me," he says.

Now he seems to be delving into the monologuing cliché mines. Whoop-de-doo. Other statements such as, "You're too weak and powerless to stop me" follow. I don't reply. He probably expects the really clichéd "You won't get away with this" or something corny like that. He's not getting that from me! I flip him the bird. Maybe that's a mistake. He sends in some orange disgrace to primates. Oh, wait. That's him. Mandarin walks in and begins to berate me to my face. Dude, this guy needs a breath mint! I insult him right back.

Mandarin replies to this by punching me in the gut and screaming in my face.

"What do you even want from me, anyway?" I ask.

Bloodstone comes in next.

"We know about how you and your friends are trying to destroy the Mary Sues."

"So?"

"We won't have you destroying our plans."

"What are you guys, a yaoi couple?" I ask jokingly.

Bloodstone brings a vine around my torso…tight enough to force the air from my lungs.

"Since you were the only one we could find, we'll use you to lure the others here and destroy them," Mandarin grins.

"One problem," I manage to say, though I'm gasping for air. "They don't know I'm here."

"We've already thought of that. Bloodstone planted enough clues around the place. They'll find you."

"Why don't you go to-" I'm cut off by more pain. Thorns have just grown on the vine. This is just not my day at all. Just when I'm convinced it can't get any worse, Mandarin brings a knife over to me, grabs my wrist and twists my arm so that he's looking at the area where my veins are located. I try to pull it out of his grasp, but I hear the hiss of a blood vessel being slit. The same happens with the other wrist and they walk out, leaving the blood to ooze all over. As they leave, I scream every curse I know at them at the top of my lungs…until it gets…gradually…darker…

Beastfire: Hope you all enjoyed chappie 11! (Frus and Timon suddenly wake up)

Frus: (really angry) I didn't. Ivy really didn't either. (notices container) What the? (shivering) Man, it's cold in here…who in the (bleep) enjoyed seeing Ivy get tortured, anyway?

Timon: I did! (both guys argue again)

Beastfire: So, next time, we see how the others handle the news and Frus and Lugh get into a fight! YAY! Will Ivy live? Maybe…or maybe not. You'll have to wait till next time…or maybe CHAPTER 13! (laughs evilly) Please review. Hmmm…where'd that other tranquilizer go, anyway? (jumps up) OW! (looks behind her and sees the tranquilizer in her butt) Oh, there it is… (passes out on the floor, snoring and drooling)


	12. That Mary Sue Army We Hate

Chapter 12- That Mary Sue Army We Hate

Beastfire: Here's chappie 12!

(Senya's POV)

"Senya!" I hear a voice call.

I look to see Frus running toward me. Something's wrong.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He tells me that Ivy was attacked by Mandarin and Bloodstone, and that he doesn't know where they'd taken her. Then, he looks around.

"Where're Ichigo and Shorty?" he asks.

His answer comes when Ichigo comes whizzing by with Shorty in hot pursuit. Frus is forced back by the breeze they generate but I put my tail up behind him to keep him from falling.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We stop the chase to tell them what happened. Tears form in Shorty's eyes.

"Calm down, Shorty," I tell her.

"But she's my best friend!" Shorty says before bursting into tears.

"We'll save her, don't worry."

Shorty just turns away and continues crying. Ichigo and I try to comfort her. Frus, on the other hand, seems very determined to fight. Liam, Jet, and Malachite come speeding at us.

"We came as soon as Malachite told us," says Jet.

Now, Jinmay, Nova, and Lugh come. They haven't as of yet been alerted to the current crisis. I clue them in. Lugh begins growling, saying that nobody threatens his "girlfriend" and gets away with it. Frus is becoming noticeably jealous.

"YOUR girlfriend?" he growls.

"Yeah. What's it to ya, half-pint?"

"I'm not a half-pint, I'm a full pint!"

"Why would you think Ivy even likes you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I must have missed the part where she even CONSIDERED liking you! Besides, she's kissed me before! That's more than anyone can say for you!"

That's when they both go berserk and attack each other. This is insane! The rest of us have to get those two apart before they kill each other! Liam, Jinmay, and Nova grab onto Lugh and I use my tail as a sort of restraint on Frus. Even though he's struggling to get free, I'm able to keep my hold.

"We're supposed to be fighting the Mary Sues, not each other!" says Jinmay. "Save that for after we destroy them!"

Frus and Lugh glare at each other for a moment, and then sigh in defeat.

"Okay," they say at the same time.

We all head back for HQ and find a lot of clues as to where Ivy was taken. Ichigo looks pretty nervous and I can see why. I mean, why do Mandarin and Bloodstone WANT us to find them? We can all tell that it's kinda suspicious.

"It has to be a trap," says Malachite.

"I don't care," Frus says in a really dark tone.

He sounds about ready to kill. Then Nova and Jet find the security footage. On the tape we see Ivy talking with Frus on speakerphone, Mandarin and Bloodstone breaking in, them arguing with Ivy, then picking her up by the tail holding her upside down, her yelling at them, and them locating the camera and hitting her really hard across the back of the head with it. They were here looking for us. Could they have created the Mary Sues? I actually don't think so. Why would they? We try to decide what to do: walk into a trap or sacrifice another's life. It doesn't take Frus or Lugh long to come to a conclusion. They grab the map that Mandarin and Bloodstone left. The rest of us decide to come along as well.

When we all arrive at the location, Shorty steps on a button, tripping the security alarm. The next thing we, except for Malachite, Lugh, Liam, and Frus, know, we seem to be looking into a large perfect mirror. Yes, we're facing the Mary Sue clones. All of us fight our own clones. Mine wrestles with me for a while and we use our attacks on each other. She uses her braid to throw me onto my back. I get up and she gets out a flamethrower and uses it on me. I fall to the ground and scream in both pain and horror. The clone comes at me again. She's just about to finish me off when Frus shields both himself and me with some sort of fire-proof metal. Shorty puts the flames out, and then Frus and Lugh run inside. Shorty turns into a puppy while Jet turns into a kitten and both distract the clones while Frus and Lugh come out with a table. Strapped down to the table is Ivy. We all run back to HQ, joined by Shorty and Jet. Although we all hate to walk away from a fight (well, Ichigo doesn't like fighting so she's the exception), none of us want to lose a friend, even one as annoying as Ivy.

Beastfire: Well, that's chapter 12! Frus, why didn't you just go after Bloodstone and Mandarin in the first place?

Frus: Because I would've been outnumbered and I could've used backup.

Beastfire: Oh. Okay. So, next time, we see if Ivy lives or not. Heehee…I am so evil…

Frus: That's the first time YOU'VE ever been right!

Beastfire: Hey, Frus?

Frus: Yeah?

Beastfire: Shut up.

Frus: Make (yawn) me. (curls up and goes to sleep)

Beastfire: (looks at watch) Yup. Time for his two hours of sleep. Please review!


	13. Mass Confusion

Chapter 13- Mass Confusion

Beastfire: Hello, peoples! It's me again! And, I've got a test this afternoon! (cries hysterically)

Frus: (still in the crystal container and nervously watching the incoming flood of tears) Man, I wish Ivy was here!

(Ivy's POV)

Aw crap. Everything hurts. What the (bleep) is goin' on here? Am I dead? I wonder what happens to atheists when they die…I can feel someone's arm around me. Maybe I'm not dead! My eyes open and I look at whose arm is there. It's a furry silvery arm. I look to see Frus holding onto me. In the corner, Lugh is basically seeing stars. I try to ask what happened, but strangely nothing comes out. Weird. I've never been at a loss for words! NEVER! Maybe I shouldn't have screamed so much at Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dumber before blacking out. In another corner is that cold metal table. I point to it quizzically, but nobody notices. In fact, nobody's even noticed that I'm conscious! I think of a way to get attention. I pull a certain half-Ethyal's tail and he lets out a little yelp of pain.

Now all eyes are on him and I smirk. Everyone notices this.

"Oh good, Ivy. You're okay," Jet says…then she gets in my face. "NOW I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

I'm sort of leaning back at this point, as Jet makes a conscious effort not to kill me. Maybe she's noticed the blood loss.

"You've been quiet," says Frus.

Well, it's about time someone acknowledged this!

"Yeah," Liam agrees, "usually you never shut up."

I give him a death glare and flip him off. I'm in no mood for that crap! I look at Frus and he seems to understand what it is I want.

"Can someone bring in something to write with…and a beer?" he asks.

Lugh apparently knows who the stuff's for and runs to get it. Nova chases after him and the rest of us just watch. When Lugh and his extra yellow appendage come back, I instantly write something down. I hand it to Frus.

"So, what's she have to say?" asks Nova.

"She says she's got laryngitis."

"How'd that happen?"

I write another note.

"She blames Mandarin and Bloodstone for causing her to yell at them."

"That doesn't make much sense."

"She's Ivy, whaddya expect?" Liam says.

I could kill him for that.

"Take that back!" is what the next note says.

Jet looks at me now.

"What did Bloodstone do to you?"

I write the longest note I'd ever written. Of course, I included the electrocutions, the wrist slashing, the vines, and the thorns…in excruciating detail. In fact, it was probably a little too much detail, because Nova, Jinmay, Ichigo, and Jet look about ready to hurl. Senya, Shorty, Liam, and Malachite look highly disturbed. Lugh and Frus look about ready to do some evil monkey hunting.

"So now what?" asks Senya.

Nobody answers. Then, I write another note asking if they've beaten Mandarin and Bloodstone. The answer is no. When I ask why, they tell me that they wanted to get me out first. At least I haven't missed out on seeing those two getting strangled with their own tails.

I try to open the beer, but the blood loss has made it extremely difficult. Frus pops it open and I smile at him. Now Lugh gets jealous. That's kinda weird. I've never had two guys fighting over me before…unless you count Padre and that social worker when I was three. Other than that, this is my first time.

Then something snaps in Senya's brain.

"Ivy?" she asks.

I snap to attention to indicate that I'm listening.

"Yeah?" I write.

"Did Mandarin and Bloodstone create the Mary Sues? Or were they working for the creator?"

Beastfire: And that's where I leave you all for today. Next time, we find out why Ivy's powers aren't working, and the answer comes in. Hope you liked this chapter! (sees Ivy over by the crystal container that Frus is in) Oh, look who's back!

Ivy: (writes a note and hands it to Beastfire)

Beastfire: (reads note) Well, Ivy, apparently only Crystal can open it.

Ivy: (glares at Crystal and her middle finger finds its way up)

Beastfire: Crystal, be glad Ivy's got laryngitis. Please review!


	14. Revealed

Chapter 14- Revealed

Beastfire: It's me again! And I'm done with tests. YAY!

(Ivy's POV)

I don't know how I should answer. If I say that Bloodstone and Mandarin did make the Mary Sues, I might be right, but what if they didn't? Well, I'm pretty sure they did, so I start to write it down. That's when Frus distracts me.

"What the heck is this thing?" he asks.

I turn to see him looking at my back and investigating something. Everyone looks over at us.

"What is it? What did you find?" asks Liam.

"Well, I don't know! Why do you think I asked?"

Malachite comes over to look.

"It's some kind of chip," he says.

Uffo! I've been microchipped! Must be the Stoppable genes.

"And it's in pretty deep."

Perfect. Can it get much worse?

"We might need to remove it surgically."

I gotta stop asking that!

"You sure, Malachite?"

"Yeah, Shorty."

NOOOOOOO! I don't know what I did to deserve this, but it's not worth it! I glare at nobody in particular.

"I'm not sure if Ivy likes that idea," says Frus.

Yes! At least SOMEONE understands!

"But, Frus," says Senya, "We don't know what this chip is. If it's not taken out, it might kill her."

Not again! Haven't I had enough of a rough day?

"I know someone who can help," says Jet. "Come in, Crystal!"

Apparently not. Yeah, here comes Crystal. I hate that grin on her face.

"Crystal, can you help us to surgically remove something from Ivy?"

"Of course," she replies, "how much of her tongue would you like removed?"

Frus stands in front of me protectively.

"Touch her and I'll kill you," he growls.

Wow. Frus is probably one of the few people that appreciates and defends me. It's not like this stops Crystal though. She takes out her sword and comes at us. He gets ready to fight back and I, being the klutz that I am, fall onto my front. More pain shoots through my body. Lugh starts over my way. Oh crap. What's he want?

"Don't worry," he says. "I can get it out."

This can't end well! I get ready for the worst and feel something get ripped from my back. Now I really wanna hurt 'im!

"Uh…I can heal that for ya," he says.

"Don't bother!" I yell at him.

Then I realize that my powers are back on-line, including-no-ESPECIALLY-my healing power, so my voice is back too. But since that chip was embedded in my flame, it still stings badly. Everyone else looks over to see me telekinetically pinning Lugh against the wall and slapping him.

"Looks like we won't be needing your help after all, Crystal," smirks Frus.

Crystal leaves, sulking. I turn my attention back to Lugh.

"I got something I wanna share with ya, Lugh," I tell him.

He lawns in, expecting a kiss. I also lean in to whisper something to him.

"Aquatic Atomic Wedgie."

Lugh looks confused…right before I create a wave behind him with a strong enough force to pull his underwear up over his head. He tries to free himself of it but fails miserably.

"So, Ivy," Ichigo says, "did those two create the Mary Sues?"

"Yeah. They said they wanted to get rid of us so we don't disrupt their plans."

"Well, then," says Malachite. "Let's go ruin some plans."

"Yeah!" I yell. "Andiamo tirare del culo!"

All stare at me blankly.

"I said: 'Let's go kick some butt.'"

Beastfire: That's chappie 14! Next time, it's the main battle between the alliance and the Mary Sues. There will not be any sort of preview for Chapter 16, as it would spoil it. Hope you liked this chappie!

Frus: What are you gonna put us through in chapter 16?

Beastfire: Oh, trust me. You'll forgive me.

Ivy: Doubt it.

Beastfire: So will you.

Ivy: (mock hopeful) Are you gonna disappear from the face of the earth?

Beastfire: No. But that'd be quite a plot twist, wouldn't it?

Ivy and Frus: -- Please review.


	15. Face Off

Chapter 15- Face Off

Beastfire: Here's chappie 15…the major fight! WAHOO! I'm actually happy with what I got on my Physics Regents…an 83! I have no idea what I got on the History one, but it should be a good one. Plus, I've been nominated for a citizenship award! (Ivy, Frus, and Ygrene fall over laughing hysterically) What! What is so funny about that?

(Senya's POV)

We all search for the Mary Sues. When we find them they're waiting for us. I see my Mary Sue clone preparing to fight me again. She needs to die, so Gibson will return to normal.

(Ivy's POV)

All of us stand there from a while, staring down our clones. Then, one steps out from the others' shadows. It's my clone, and she walks up to Frus and Lugh. She tries to kiss Frus and something snaps in my brain.

(Frus' POV)

Ivy comes flaying at her clone and kicks her in the head. As they fight, it's hard to tell which is which in a visual sense. I could try to kill the clone, but what if I kill the wrong one?

(Nova's POV)

I jump after my clone. Why'd she have to take Sprx's mind? I love him…yet I also like Lugh. I hate dilemmas. Which do I like more? Sprx or Lugh? Yaaarrrgh! It's such a hard choice!

(Jet's POV)

My clone is gonna pay for taking my Otto from me! I attack her mercilessly. No matter what I do to her, though, she just won't die! Is it possible to kill one? I see that the others are having about the same luck as me.

(Ichigo's POV)

I go up against my clone. As much as I hate fighting, it's for Antauri. This is the exception. I use my attacks, but they don't seem to be working. There has to be SOME way to defeat them!

(Malachite's POV)

I watch mum and the others fight their clones. They're all getting beaten. I can't just sit here and watch! I decide to go and help. I slice the clone's tail and legs off with my saws. The clone screams and dies. I look to the others.

"If you get rid of part of their bodies, they'll die because they're not perfect anymore!" I shout.

(Jinmay's POV)

Huh? Did Malachite just say to amputate part of my clone? I smile as I fight mine, as I now know her weakness. I reach out and pull her robotic arm off. She dies instantly and victory is mine!

(Liam's POV)

Whoa. I guess Jet's son IS a smart kid! He's found out how to kill the Mary Sues and he's not even a year old! Luckily, none of the clones have made a play for me. I look to see Senya ripping off the tip of her clone's tail, Ichigo's clone losing a wing, Shorty biting off one of her clone's elbows, Nova pounding her clone's feet off, and Ivy…getting flung into Frus.

(Shorty's POV)

Eww…Mary Sue clone elbow. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth and makes my stomach hurt.

"I don't think I can eat anything else," I moan.

Everyone stares at me until I run off to throw up.

(Lugh's POV)

That Shorty needs some serious help. At least all of the clones are dead. Wait…Ivy's clone is still standing. This one must be the strongest. I take a sword and slice her tail off. A new one grows where her old one was. This doesn't bode well.

(Senya's POV)

My clone is dead…that's the good news. The bad news is that Ivy's isn't. Before I go in to help, I'm joined by a familiar blue monkey. Yeah, Gibson's his old self again! YAY! We go after the final clone.

(Ivy's POV)

My clone seems unbeatable. I throw my strongest attacks at her, but none of them faze her. I see Gibson and get an idea. I t-mail him and see if he has any of those microchips left. He does, so me and Frus put a plan into action.

(Frus' POV)

I can tell what Ivy's thinking, so we use a tactic that we'd been practicing. I summon a massive chunk of magnesium and Ivy sets fire to it. A bright flash ensues and the clone is distracted as Gibson puts a microchip on her, shutting down her powers.

(Nova's POV)

I try to go after the final clone when I bump into Sprx. He's back to normal…well, for him at least. The clone finds the microchip, pulls it out, and heals instantly. She lets out a large blast of telekinetic force and chooses a victim.

(Jet's POV)

The clone uses painkinesis to attack me. As the pain pulsates through my body, I see a second bright flash. This time, it fails to distract the clone. This is bad! I writhe in pain until Otto slices the clone's arm off, distracting her long enough for me to get off the ground. Her arm grows back. NO!

(Ichigo's POV)

I'm so glad my Antauri's back! The only bad thing right now is Ivy's unstoppable clone. She's hurt Jet and is coming after ME now! Before she can do anything to me, Antauri uses the Monkey Mind Scream on her, making her come to a stop.

(Malachite's POV)

The clone is sensitive to loud noises! Why didn't any of us think of this before? I see dad wondering where his other arm is. I go to the clone and scream in her ear. The sound weakens her.

(Jinmay's POV)

great, Chiro's back to being Chiro! We go to the clone and shout in her ear. She looks about ready to explode. That would be kinda cool, actually.

(Liam's POV)

I decide to go and yell in the clone's ear, too. She starts shaking insanely. It shouldn't be long before she self-destructs. In fact, she's almost to that point in three…two…one…

(Shorty's POV)

I look just in time to see an explosion. It's really weird. How'd it happen? Well, I'm just about ready to eat again when I see two familiar laces. Booty! My Booty's back! This is the happiest day of my life!

(Lugh's POV)

We waste no time in leaving the battlefield. All of the guys are back to normal. I wonder if Ivy would be interested in going out on a date with me. I mean, that one guy isn't her boyfriend, is he?

Beastfire: That's chapter 15! Please review!


	16. Confessions

Chapter 16- Confessions

Beastfire: Here it is…the final chappie of "Invasion of the Mary Sues"! I found out what I got on my history regents recently…a 97! I feel like a genius!

Ivy: But you usually look like a dork.

Beastfire: You'll be thanking this dork later, Ivy.

Ygrene: You mean you won't torture her in this chapter?

(Frus' POV)

"And the clones were created to control our minds and make us loyal to Bloodstone and Mandarin, then they would kill all of you to take your places," Gibson explains.

As Gibson goes on and on about it, I nearly fall asleep on my feet. Nobody else is paying much attention either, except maybe Senya and Malachite. Jet and Otto are off somewhere making out. Ichigo and Antauri are doing the same, as are Jinmay and Chiro. Nova, Sprx, and Lugh are arguing with Nova saying that she's Lugh's girlfriend, Sprx saying Nova's his girlfriend, and Lugh is saying that he loves Ivy. Speaking of her, she's over in a corner filing her nails.

When Lugh says that he loves Ivy, I start to become jealous. I walk past Shorty and Booty, who has his laces wrapped around her. That's vaguely disturbing… I'm not watching where it is I'm going and bump into someone. I'm sent to the floor on my tail and look to see who it was.

"Dude," I hear Ivy's voice say.

I can see there's something on her mind. Plus her tail is twitching back and forth.

"So," I start, "you mad that Mandarin and Bloodstone got away?"

"No, they didn't," she smirks. "On the way back, I nailed them with my painkinesis."

"But don't they need to be in the same area as you?"

"Not necessarily. I can visualize my target, and they're in pain. It's really cool."

Impressive…and also a good indication to stay off her bad side. Liam looks at his watch.

"I think I'd better get going," he says before leaving.

Lugh comes over now.

"I think I should leave before Nova comes after me again."

Good. Now my competition's leaving. Yes, I admit, ever since I knew Lugh liked Ivy, I've been jealous! I'm thinking, 'Well, good riddance! Don't let the door hit you on the way out!'. What I say, though, is different.

"Well, I'll see ya later!" is all I say.

Inwardly, I'm grinning widely. Lugh leaves for wherever it is he's going. I hear Ivy breathe a sigh of relief.

"Glad HE'S gone," she says. "The guy called me a ferret! Of course, I had to beat the crap outta him."

Ha! I knew it! She doesn't like Lugh! But I have to wonder…does she like me? We both walk through the Super Robot. I could tell her how I feel, but I don't because I've heard of what she does when she's annoyed at someone. I've seen her angry before…at ME! I could swear I saw my life flash before my eyes…twice!

As we walk, I trip over my own tail. Man, this is embarrassing! Ivy ends up tripping over her own feet at the exact same time. She lands on me. There's silence for a moment or two, then she begins laughing for some reason. Actually, this IS pretty funny. I also start to laugh and we don't even bother getting up. When we finally calm down, Ivy looks me right in the eye. Then I hear the three words I'd been wanting to hear, but I'm not prepared to respond to…

"I love you."

I freeze on the spot.

"Huh?" I ask.

"You heard me. I said I love you."

YES!

"Really?"

"Dude, did I stutter?"

It's true!

"I love you too."

Then it dawns on us. We aren't just really good friends after all! Well, that's when we both stand up. Ivy doesn't allow this to last long, as she pounces, knocks me down, and we begin a kiss of our own.

"What are you two doing?"

It's Malachite's voice, and he does really know, but doesn't think that we know that he knows, y'know? We stop in mid-kiss to see the young monkey watching us intently. He has a wide grin, for he knows what this means. After giving him a "please leave us alone" look (okay, more of a glare) , Malachite leaves and we get back to what we were doing. Life is good!

Beastfire: And that's the final chappie. See, Ivy and Frus? I told ya you'd forgive me. (gets no response) Ivy? Frus? (both are in a corner, still making out)

Ygrene: I think they forgive you.

Beastfire: Let's just leave them alone. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and the story! I'll be back with a new one in August, but I'll try to review some of your stories while I'm on vacation in New England! And, Lmann, Lugh did NOT flirt with Ivy, but did say she was his girlfriend in hopes of getting Nova off his back. Thought I'd say that now to prevent any misunderstandings. Okay?


End file.
